The Yellow Submarine
by Spaidorade
Summary: After Iggy is shot the flock learns that there are more groups like them. Will they trust these other mutants and team up to save the world, or will they decide to stay on their own? And will there be some love involved? Set after The Final Warning! Enjoy
1. Someone's Coming

**Hope you like.**

* * *

Yellow Submarine

Chapter 1

Max POV

The flock and I were headed to Illinois. Don't ask me why. My voice told me to do it. I sound like a child trying to get out of trouble. "But moooom, my voice told me to do it."

But in this case I do have a voice, and it did tell me to go to Illinois. We were at the opening of the stupid school the government made for us- like we would have actually gone there anyway- when it told me that we had to go to the Prairie State, I think that's what Illinois is, I'm not sure. Ok maybe I do need school just a little.

Anyway, we had estimated that it would take us about 2 or three days to get there if we only stopped when necessary. Of course estimations are never even close to accurate when you have a six-year-old mind controller and a talking dog with a weak bladder. It took us almost a week to reach the border into Illinois.

We were just flying around aimlessly waiting for the voice to give us more directions when we heard them. Flyboys. Of course it had been Iggy who first heard them, "Guys, Flyboys, 4 o'clock about 5 miles out, coming up fast."

I did a 360, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see them just yet, even with my raptor vision. I took a look at my flock, all on alert, those guys could really make a girl proud. Even a mutant-bird-girl. "How many, Ig?"

"About 40, I think, 50 at the most."

"So your voice sent us here to be attacked by flyboys." Fang interrupted sarcastically.

I ignored his comment, I had to think. 40 flyboys. 6 of us, 6 ½ with Total. That's… about 7 or 8 of us each. Angel can take out 2 or 3. Gazzy 4 or 5. Nudge about 5. Iggy can handle 7, more if he breaks out some bombs. And Fang and I could handle 8 or 9 a piece. Even if we did take out the maximum amount of flyboys we could handle, we would still have about ten or so to deal with. We might not win this one, but we sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

I shouted, "Okay guys this is it. Angel, Nudge, and Iggy. Fight from the ground. Do everything you can. Gazzy you fly above us and drop as many bombs on those suckers as you can…"

"Really?" exclaimed Gazzy.

"Yeah, just don't hit us…"

"I wont Max. I swear. This is gonna be so cool…"

"Yeah yeah." I said and continued with my orders. "Iggy you do the same from the ground. _And protect the girls okay_." I added that so quiet that only Iggy could hear it. He nodded slightly and I continued, "Angel take out as many of them as you can, Nudge use your magnetism thing and try to ram them all into each other, okay." Okay's all around. "And guys." I added more seriously. "If things aren't going over so well…pull a U and A okay. Go to moms. You'll be safe there."

"You cant be asking us to leave you?" Iggy said anxiously.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling. Now go." I ordered and they hesitantly obeyed. I spun around to look at Fang. He was unemotional as always. "There's no hope then?" he asked quietly.

"That depends on how many there are. 40 we can take. No problems. 50, I don't know. That's 10 more than we can handle, and they're not like Erasers, they wont run if they're losing."

"Well then," he said trying to assure me, "Lets hope that there are only 40."

I smiled back hopefully and returned to face the upcoming flyboys. Our hope faded as I saw not only 40 flyboys but 50 maybe even 60.

"You were off Iggy, that's new." I shouted down to him.

"Cant be perfect all the time." he shouted back sarcastically. I let out a single laugh as I dodged the first flyboy. I ducked under his fist and brought my knee into his gut. He buckled and I swung around and gave him a hard kick to his spine, sending him plummeting to the ground below.

It went on like that for a while before I realized that we were losing. There were still about 20 flyboys left and we were all getting too tired to go on. They had us. Well not all of us. "Guys U and A NOW." I ordered, spitting blood out of my mouth where the latest flyboy had punched me. It was hard to hear Angels voice over the flyboys humming.

"No." she yelled.

"Angel I said GO, NOW!"

"No, Max." she screeched. "There are people coming. Max, their coming to help."


	2. Annabel Lee

_Yellow Submarine_

_Chapter 2_

_Annabel's POV_

_We raced through the woods at a speed that would be almost invisible to humans. Normal humans. We could now hear the fighting, about a half-mile ahead. I heard and older girl shouting from the air, sounded harsh and powerful, she was ordering someone away. Then I heard the tiniest most angelic voice yelling something about help is coming. __She cant be talking about us?_

We broke into the clearing to see two teenage bird-kids in the air and one younger bird kid above them fidgeting with something in his hands. He yelled "Fire in the hole" and everyone ducked and covered as flaming robot parts landed all around us. 

The girl was fighting two robots at once dodging and throwing punches like a wild woman. She had blood coming out of her mouth and her nose had just started to bleed. 

The boy, a very dark boy, was in the middle of spinning one robot wildly in the air and throwing him into two of his mechanical buddies. All three went plummeting to earth, but only one remained down. I quickly averted my attention to the ground where I saw two young girls. 

The first one was maybe 7 or 8. She was just standing there staring at a robot, who started to back away from her and pick a fight with one of the robots that the dark one had thrown to the ground. 

The other girl, an African-American maybe Sienna's age, was kicking one robot in the chest and held out her hand to his head and concentrated. He immediately flew to her hand and she began to spin him like the boy had done. She let go and sent him flying into a tree, cracking it. 

The third grounded fighter was a tall strawberry blonde boy who -despite his bloody lip and the bruise forming at his left eye- was very good looking. He was fighting off two robots at once, dodging every punch and kick they threw at him. When he saw an opportunity he took it, smashing the face of one robot with his fist and kneeing the second one in the gut. As he was fighting these two, a third one tried to slip behind him. I wasn't going to have that.

"Oh no you don't." I yelled throwing one arm over his shoulder and hooking it with my other one which I had slipped under his arm. I kicked his feet out from under him and he landed flat on his stomach with me straddling his back. I hooked both of his arms behind him and said, "It isn't nice jump people from behind. Where are your manners?" 

"Must have forgotten to program those in." The strawberry blonde boy said in a sweet and carefree voice. I noticed his sightless eyes and realized that he was blind. _Wow, blind and he can kick ass, not bad_. I quickly knocked out the robot and went on to find another one.

"Who are you?" The mystery man shouted over the various punches and kicks to the robot he was fighting.

"A friend" I yelled back. We were fighting back to back now, yelling over the robots continual drone that sounded something like 'Come with us if you want to live.' But I was a little too preoccupied to find any humor in that at the moment. 

"Riiight." The boy said sarcastically, landing another kick to a robot's head.

"Alright," I said dodging a punch. "How 'bout an ally then?" I gave a series of punches to a robots face, one successfully breaking its nose.

"Ally?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yeah you know, a member of an alliance: a person, group, or state that is joined in an association with another or others for a common purpose." I recited the definition to him while kicking a robot in a very crucial area. "I hate these stupid robot things just as much as you do, maybe even more." 

"I doubt that." he said with an umph as he put all of his strength behind a punch that found its way to another robot jaw. Its head spun around and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Flyboy's." He added as an afterthought.

"What?" I said confused, ducking as a mechanical fist came at my face.

"We call them flyboys." he said matter-of-factly.

"How original." I replied landing a kick to a robot's, sorry '_flyboy's_,' torso.

"About as original as 'stupid robot things.'" He coughed, being choked by a flyboy. I planted a roundhouse kick to the one I was fighting and spun around to tackle the one that had the boy by his throat. I quickly knocked him out with a blow to the head and jumped up to take out another one.

"I could have handled him." he said absently as he fought off another one.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." I said getting back into the rhythm of things after a very lucky punch landed on my jaw. I spit out blood and lunged at the flyboy, punching him in the gut and when he doubled over I repeatedly kneed him in the face until he was unconscious. Okay maybe I kept going for a couple more seconds after I felt his body go limp. Do you blame you?

"Thank you" he said begrudgingly.

"Now," I said as I punched another flyboy in the face with enough force to kill a normal human, it only threw him backward a few feet. "Was that so hard?"

"Actually, yes it was." was his reply.

"Would you guys quite arguing and start kicking some ass?" came Sienna's voice from across the clearing. She was fighting off two of her own flyboys.

"Sienna!" I snapped. "Language!" 

"Yeah, yeah." she replied lazily. 

"Yes." When was this girl going to learn to speak properly.

"But 'yes, yes' just doesn't sound as good." She said upper-cutting a flyboy.

"She has a point." chimed in Ryan hitting a flyboy with the branch of a tree.

"You know kids," I yelled at them dodging a hairy mechanical fist. "Your proving to be much more trouble than your worth."

"Yes," Sienna annunciated, kicking a flyboy in the chest. "But you love us."

"Yeah, yeah." I said dismissingly.

"YES." yelled Ryan, and both of the children giggled still battling the towering flyboys.

"Damn," I muttered. "Knew that would come back to bite me in the ass."

"Language." I heard the blind boy chuckle.

"Oh now your gonna pick on me too, mystery man!" I threw back at him.

"Mystery man." he chuckled. "I like that. It almost makes me not want to tell you my name."

"You were actually going to tell me your name? I thought you didn't trust me?" I said sending a chop to the flyboy's gun/hand. Immediately breaking its wrist.

"I don't. Not entirely anyway. But I figured the only way you would tell me your name is to tell you mine first."

"Keep your name." I yelled back kneeing a flyboy in the gut and elbowing him in his kidney when he doubled over. "I'll tell you mine just because I trust you. And I like calling you mystery man. My name is Annabel L. Dylan, at your service."

"Let me guess," he said punching a flyboy in the jaw. "The 'L' stands for Lee."

"You know Poe?" I asked pleasantly surprised. _Cute and he knows poetry, not a bad find._

" A little:

_It was many and many a year ago,In a kingdom by the sea,That a maiden there lived whom you may knowBy the name of Annabel Lee;And this maiden she lived with no other thoughtThan to love and be loved by me."_

I took up where he left off punching a flyboy repeatedly in the jaw,

"_I was a child and she was a child,In this kingdom by the sea:But we loved with a love that was more than love - I and my Annabel Lee;With a love that the winged seraphs of heavenCoveted her and me."_

We were circling each other now, still back to back -it had to look like we were dancing- waiting for the next attack. It came as he continued, dodging punches as he spoke,

"_And this was the reason that, long ago,In this kingdom by the sea,A wind blew out of a cloud, chillingMy beautiful Annabel Lee;So that her high-born kinsmen cameAnd bore her away from me,To shut her up in a sepulchreIn this kingdom by the sea."_

I ducked under a fist and punched the flyboy in the gut in the same motion. I took up a rock when I was crouched and sprung up to hit him in the head. He crumpled to the ground and I continued the poem waiting for another opponent,

"_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,Went envying her and me - Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,In this kingdom by the sea)That the wind came out of the cloud one night,Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."_

He dipped and dodged gracefully as he recited the next verse, 

"_But our love it was stronger by far than the loveOf those who were older than we - Of many far wiser than we - And neither the angels in heaven above,Nor the demons down under the sea,Can ever dissever my soul from the soulOf the beautiful Annabel Lee;"_

I planted a roundhouse kick to a flyboys face, causing him to stagger backwards. I began my favorite verse of the poem, trying to speak as beautiful as my mystery man, but I know it came out sounding scratchy and gargled,

"_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreamsOf the beautiful Annabel Lee;And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyesOf the beautiful Annabel Lee;"_

We continued our dance back to back still fighting off the last two flyboys, while he continued,

"_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the sideOf my darling -my darling -my life and my bride,"_

We finished together knocking out the remaining flyboys, me with a swift kick to the back of the neck and him with a punch to the lower back, right on the spine.

"_In the sepulchre there by the sea - In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

We faced each other smiling at our accomplishment, panting slightly. "Reciting poetry while fighting for your life, interesting." I said smiling. He chuckled, making a beautiful lighthearted sound, which I didn't think was possible from one so rugged.

I was broke from this thought by an awkward applause coming from in front of us. I turned to see the younger children from both groups standing together clapping wildly at our little show. I felt the blush coming on and I gave a shy awkward smile about to change the subject when I felt the boys hand grab mine and force me into a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all week." he said teasingly. I looked into his sightless eyes and smiled, I faintly heard a clicking in the background and the next thing I knew I was being thrown to the ground by my mystery man as a shot rang out. He screamed roughly and collapsed on top of me. 


	3. ButtFace Miscreant

Yellow Submarine

Chapter 3

Annabel's POV

I was vaguely aware of a commotion in the background, which I'm sure was the others taking care of the flyboy that shot my mystery man. The flyboy that tried to shoot me but this boy, that I didn't even know, jumped in the way. He took a bullet for me.

I quickly sat up holding him in my arms, checking him for blood. I found that he had been shot in the right shoulder, it was a through and through, it didn't look too serious but the bullet had managed to clip a couple of his feathers, so he wouldn't be able to fly for a while.

His family rushed towards their brothers still form and the younger boy started to cry.

"He's going to be okay," I said soothingly. "It looks much worse than it is. It was a clean shot, through and through, doesn't look like it hit any major organs, but it did clip a couple feathers. We wont know the extent of it until we get home." The group looked nervous about going to my house. I couldn't blame them, for all they knew I could have been a bad guy. "Look," I said strongly. "My mom is a nurse, she can help. He _needs _help. I know you don't trust me, but you don't have a choice right now. I give you my word as a genetically altered mutant freak, we wont hurt you."

The leader looked to the dark boy who nodded slightly, still nervous. "Fine, just give us the directions, it will be faster if we fly." she said in a 'that's and order' tone. I hate that tone.

"How about we all fly. Can one of you manage to hold Ryan?" I was still holding the mystery man so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and absorbed his power. I felt the wings growing on my back and I winced from the slight pain. The beautiful golden wings ripped through my shirt and spread to their entire length behind me. I opened my eyes to see 5 frightened bird-kids and a dog staring at me in awe.

"You're part bird too?" The African-American girl asked excited.

"I am now." I replied. "I'll explain later, right now I need to know if one of you can carry Ryan. He's light and he can stay as still as a rock, he wont be any trouble. I'll carry this one here and Sienna can fly on her own."

"I'll take Iggy, you can carry your boy." the dark boy said. I could feel the fury in my eyes, but I didn't get the chance to speak.

"The boy's name is Ryan, and I wouldn't have you touch me anyway, you butt-face miscreant." said Ryan defiantly. I had to put a hand to my mouth to stifle my giggles. We had just watched the episode of Gilmore Girls where Rory had called Logan a bunch of names, ending with 'butt-face miscreant.' I knew that Ryan had been dying to use that ever since.

I looked at the others faces, ranging from shock on the dark ones face and humor on everyone else's, including the leaders -though she tried to hide it.

"What did you call me?" he asked shocked.

"You heard me." he said crossing his arms over his 8 year old chest. He was so cute when he was trying to act tough.

I stood up to stop the bickering. I walked to the dark boy and carefully handed him my mystery man, Iggy. "Be careful with him okay, and keep your hand pressed on the wound. It will hurt him but it's the only way to stop the bleeding." I said this with my eyes not leaving his frozen body.

"I know." he coldly replied. Strong silent type I suppose. Idiot.

I nodded and turned around to look at my pack, they were okay a few cuts and bruises and Sienna was sporting a couple broken fingers, but nothing too major.

"Come on Ry." I said holding out my arms for him. He ran to me and I scooped him up bridal style. "Come on bat-girl lets go home." and with that we did a running take off and flew straight into the sky. I loved flying, it felt so free. I was so used to flying with Sienna's bat-wings though that it took me a minute to get this flight pattern down. I guess its good that I wasn't carrying Iggy, though I would never admit that to the dark boy.

We flew in silence for a couple minutes before the younger girls came up beside us and started asking questions. Holy crow this older one could talk. I could barely even answer her questions before she would start another one.

"What are your names? I'm Nudge, this is Angel and our talking dog Total. Those are Fang and Gassy and you've already met Iggy. And that's Max. She's like our leader. Are you the leader here? What are you guys? How come you two have wings but he doesn't? Why are hers different than…" I was very grateful for the hand that shot out and covered her mouth. I smiled thankfully at the young one, Angel, who smiled, well, angelically back.

"Okay, let me see if I can remember all of your questions. My name is Annabel, this is Sienna and Ryan. Its nice to meet you Nudge and Angel and your talking dog Total. And everyone else for that matter. I wouldn't really consider myself a leader, I just do what I can for my pack. As for what we are, we are freaks like you. Ryan is 2% lion and Sienna is 2% bat. And I am not really sure what I am, I don't know if they even gave me any animal. I have wings because I cloned them from the boy who was shot. Iggy. That's my ability, I can clone any ability or physical feature from anyone I touch. Did I miss anything?"

Angel let go of her mouth and she said "Nope I think that's about it." She was quiet for a whole ten seconds before she said "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Yellow Submarine." I said and I smiled at Ryan in my arms.

"We're going home." he said smiling back.


	4. Journey to the Yellow Submarine

Chapter 4

Annabel's POV

When we were still a little ways away I yelled back to the older ones, "About 2 miles to go, how are you guys doing back there?" giving me an excuse to look back at my mystery man, bleeding in the arms of a scary looking teenage boy with an attitude problem. Max yelled back that they were fine and the boy gave me this look that told me to stop underestimating him.

I couldn't help but worry about Iggy. Genetically altered mutant freaks have to stick together, right?

That's how I've always feel. Whenever I meet a new mutant I am automatically overcome with this feeling of protectiveness. Actually its not just with mutants, any time I find a stray animal or I see a regular human being picked on I immediately get defensive. Its just my nature I guess. I fight for the underdog, I always have.

As soon as I saw these kids fighting for their lives with those grotesque flyboys, I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect them, to make them feel safe and at home. They were a part of my family now, and I always fight like hell for my family.

"Thank you Annabel, that was really sweet." said the tiny Angel. I was confused and I looked to Sienna.

"Mind-reader." She said as if that were as obvious as the answer to 2+2. I nodded and started to look back to the girls, "She can also control minds, breath underwater, talk to fish, and she can change her appearance, but not like you can, it feels different." Sienna stated.

I was shocked, this little girl can do all of that. Wow. And I thought I was good.

"How do you know that?" Nudge asked.

"It's my ability. I can sense other mutants and their abilities. That's how we found you guys. I felt you."

"Wow." was all Nudge could say. Sienna just shrugged.

"Alright everyone, we will be arriving at our destination in 3 minutes. Please place your tray tables and seatbacks in their upright positions and fasten your seatbelts." This warranted a chuckle from all of the younger kids, even Gassy had a limp smile on his face. I could tell he was the most worried about Iggy. They must be close.

"Si, take Ryan and go up ahead and warn mom that we have visitors." Sienna nodded and I began to hand Ryan off. She rocketed ahead and out of sight into the trees. That's my little batgirl.

I slowed up so that I could talk to Max and Fang. "Listen," I began. "I know you guys don't really trust me yet, and that's alright, I understand. You just want to do what's best for Iggy, and my mom is literally the nicest person in the world so even if you don't trust her, please be civil. She just wants to help." I directed my speech mostly at Fang who just stared back at me with a blank look. Max nodded her head and I realized that would be all of the recognition that I would get so flew back to the front of the formation.

I could see our home in the only clearing on our massive 80 acre property. It isn't a small house, but it aint no mansion either. Two stories, plus an attic and a basement, 4 bedrooms, 2 baths. And the attic had been made into a sort of "nest" for the other mutants that have passed through, it has a huge sky-light-type window that opens into the sky, which is a must for the bird kids.

I could also see one of the many outbuildings on our property. Mom's office. I could see her standing in the doorway, with a worried look on her face, as usual. I sighed and began my decent, five other pairs of wings flapping behind me.

I landed as gracefully as possible on the lawn and strode over to mom, she immediately tackled me in a bone-crushing hug. "Mom." I protested. "I'm fine, I promise." she let me go and gave me one last anxious look before setting her eyes upon the flock.

"Oh you poor things." she said in a very mom-like manner. She saw Iggy and walked quickly to his side. Her worry replaced with determination. "Lets get him inside." she said and, ignoring Fang's protests, picked him up and carried him into the building herself.

She laid him down on the hospital bed that she had "found" a couple months ago. She began to cut his shirt open to get a better look at the bullet wound. And let me tell you; it wasn't the heat in the office that made me blush.

I noticed that she had lit a few of her cinnamon candles before we had gotten there. She knew how much mutants hated the smell of antiseptic.

I walked to her side and helped her clean the wound. She had this deep look on her face that told me that she would make sure that everything would be fine.

"Okay," she said, looking at Max and Fang. "The bullet didn't hit any major organs or arteries. After I fix him up, he will have to rest for a couple days." Max started to protest but mom cut her off, holding up one hand. "I know you heal fast, but it would be better if he didn't use it for a while. The bullet managed to damage some of his flight feathers. There is nothing I can do for the feathers, they will heal on their own, but he wont be able to fly for a week, maybe two. But other than that he will be fine."

Max nodded and managed a cracked, "Thank you."

Mom smiled and said "You guys must want to get cleaned up. Annabel, why don't you take them up to the house, show them where the showers are and for gosh sakes feed them, they look like their starving." I knew that she just wanted to get the children away so that she could work on Iggy so I nodded and began hurdling them towards the house.

"What about Iggy?" Gassy asked.

My mother smiled sweetly and said "We're gonna have to keep him here, at least until he wakes up."

"I wanna stay with Iggy, Max. I don't want him to be alone." Gassy cried into her hip.

"He's gonna be fine Gassy." Max said trying to comfort him, he shook his head but didn't say a word. "Look, I'll stay here with him. You guys go and get cleaned up okay." He nodded slightly, and Max looked at Fang as if to say 'your in charge, don't screw it up'.

I knew that these kids needed a distraction, among other things, "So I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs, a couple pizza's, some ravioli, and some of my famous hot chocolate. What do you guys think?" I could see the eagerness in the children's eyes, Nudge was almost drooling. Max gave me a grateful look, and I smiled at her.

I started to usher them out the door, but stopped by Max. "I'll bring you out something to eat when their fed. I assume that you'll want to talk." She nodded and I slipped past her to join the kids.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel give Max a reassuring hug and I heard her whisper "We can trust her Max." Max's face was concerned but she seemed to take some comfort in the small ones prophecy.

And with that I herded the children, and a very moody Fang, into the house for showers and a feast.


	5. Grimey Feathers

Hope you like it, I kinda wrote it in a hurry but I thought it was pretty decent. I wanted to do one in Max's POV.

Oh and dont worry maximumride230, she wont be better than Max. No one is better than Max.

And to Maximum Daemon of Half-Bloods 42, 'the beatles' reference should be coming out within the next chapter or two.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Max POV

After the kids left I helped Annabel's mom sew up Iggy's wound. I wont go into the gruesome details, but lets just say I will never eat cottage cheese again.

She was a nice woman, very polite. She was about 5'7" with short light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She had this determined look on her face that told me that she would never give up on Iggy. She smiled at me reassuringly as she cleaned the bloody tools.

After everything was cleaned up I sat next to Iggy, just watching him sleep.

"He's going to be fine, Love." she said in a very motherly voice. I nodded slightly and couldn't help but draw a parallel between her and my mother. They were both confident and determined, and they both seemed to want to help us. I just hoped that we could trust her.

"I should be getting up to the house now." she said, pulling me out of that thought. "I have to check on the kids, make sure their at least in bed by now. With all the excitement of today they should be exhausted, but then again kids will be kids, they're probably having a slumber party in the living room." she chuckled. I couldn't help but smile in return.

She gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze as she walked to the door. She paused at the doorway and said, "If you need anything, just yell." I nodded without taking my eyes off of Iggy. I absently heard the door close and I felt a tear run down my face. I'd been holding it in for about 2 hours now.

This is my brother laying on this table. My friend. My mutant bird buddy. I know he can get annoying with his bombs and his sexist sense of humor but I love him. He's family. He cant die.

I began to sob quietly, not wanting to bring any attention to myself.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I shivered slightly, "Don't do that." I said hoarsely.

"Do what?" a familiar and beautiful voice asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even heard the door open, but then again this was Fang.

"You know what." I accused. "Why did you leave the kids?"

I felt him shrug, "They're safe. Angel says that we can trust them. They were all squatting in the living room fighting over the remote when I left." I let out a strangled laugh at that, Carrie had been right.

Fang pulled up a stool next to mine and put his arm around my shoulder, as he does so often when I'm upset.

"Carrie says that he'll be fine." I sniffled.

"Carrie?" Fang asked gently as he brushed a tear off of my cheek.

"Annabel's mom. She said he's going to be fine. He'll be up in a couple of hours."

"Then why are you still crying?" he asked worried.

"Its just…Iggy." was all I could manage. He nodded, understanding what I meant without having to dive into the details of my feelings. Feelings was on top of Fangs 'Do Not Talk About' list, right between fears and the past.

He's always been the strong silent type. So sexy. Wait, what?

He leaned his head against mine and I unconsciously reached for his hand. He held mine without a word being said. We both knew that this was not a romantic gesture, just a comforting one.

We sat in comfortable silence for almost twenty minutes before we heard someone outside. We pulled apart as the door swung open and Annabel walked in.

She was carrying two trays piled high with food. She smiled politely at us and said, "I didn't know what you'd want so I brought everything."

"Exactly what we wanted." I said trying to make a joke.

She smiled and said, "I thought you might say that." She handed Fang and I the trays and sat on a stool at the other side of the bed.

I saw her sneak a peek at Iggy before she turned her attention to us, a serious look on her face. "I know you guys want to hear my story, but if its alright with you I'd like to wait until Iggy is awake. it's a long complicated story and I don't want to have to repeat it twice. I promise that I will tell you everything you need to know. But please, know that we are not the enemy. We are friends." she looked at Iggy and smiled softly, "Allies." she looked back to us, still scarfing down our food.

"I know you have issues trusting people, we all do, but please, trust that you will be safe here. This is the safest place on Earth for mutant freaks, I'll explain how later, but for now you guys look exhausted. Our attic has a sky-light-type window that makes for easy take-off, there are a couple cots up there and mom brought down the extra blankets. The kids are exhausted but they don't want to go to bed without you."

"I laid out some of my clothes for you in the bathroom, the hot water should be back now and I know you probably want to get out of those clothes." I looked down to notice that my clothes were caked with dirt and blood, I could only imagine what the rest of me looked like.

I shook my head and said, "No, I have to stay with Iggy, I promised Gassy he wouldn't be alone." Fang opened his mouth to say something- probably to offer to watch him- but Annabel spoke first.

"I told Gassy that I would watch him. Before you object let me tell you why; Firstly I am the most rested of the three of us. I don't need the sleep that I see you cannot go without. Secondly, the kids need you guys right now. Nudge is trying to keep them together, but she's still young, Gassy is almost catatonic, Angel is busying herself with talking to our fish, and Total just keeps muttering about the Flyboys and 'accommodations.' They really need you guys right now." My heart was aching at the news of my babies. Especially Gassy, my little trooper. Iggy's best friend. I needed to be with them now, I know I did but I still didn't like leaving Iggy here.

"And lastly," Annabel continued. "It'll help me prove to you that I am trustworthy."

"Unless as soon as we go inside you kill Iggy or take him off to the whitecoats." Fang's bluntness. I always admired how he just got straight to the point.

"I thought you might say that. But if you think logically, that would just mean that I would be leaving you here with my mother and two mutants that I have come to think of as my brother and sister. As far as I know you are working with the whitecoats and Iggy getting shot was your plan to get here and take my family away. So while your trusting me not to hurt your brother, I will be trusting you not to hurt my family. You see? Its even."

There's that logic again. Fangs favorite weapon against my stubbornness being used against him. I almost grinned at the irony, but let it pass. I still had my reservations about trusting these people but what she said made sense. She would be trusting us inside with her whole family while I simply had to trust her with one of my brothers. But somehow she trusted us, and I felt like I could trust her.

_You _can _trust her Max. I told you._

_Yeah, yeah she has connections._

_Connections are important, Max. _

_Geez, where have I heard that before. _(AN It was in MR:STWAOES)

"Fine." I said coming out of my trance. I stood up and felt Fangs eyes burning into the back of my head, I crossed my fingers behind my back to tell him that it was okay. I put on my fiercest face and said "But if you hurt him, I will splatter you like a bug on the windshield of the world, understood?" A quick look of fear splashed on her face but was then replaced by a look of determination. She stood up and braced herself on Iggy's bed.

She leaned over it and said in a voice that almost matched my own, "And if you touch any of them, I will hunt you down and pluck those grimey feathers off of your back one by one and UPS you to whatever's left of Itex. Got it?"

I heard a low growl forming in Fangs throat but I held up a hand to shush him. I leaned closer to her like I was about to attack, "Not bad." I said letting a small smile play on my lips, "Kudos for the 'grimey feathers' but I would have added something about shipping me to Itex in a dog crate just to put a little more fear into me."

"I'll have to remember that for next time." she said smiling.

I leaned down and kissed Iggy on the forehead. Then I whispered "Be Safe" in his ear low enough for only him to hear. If he were awake that is. Please God let him be okay. I remembered how we had prayed in that church in New York, maybe we should do that again. Pray. For Iggy. For us. For the world.

I pushed the hair out of Iggy's face and backed away. I looked at Annabel, "If you get tired wake me up and I'll take watch." She nodded slowly. I turned and walked towards the door, not bothering to see if Fang was behind me. I knew he probably had his own threats to dish out.

I paused outside the door to wait for him and with my raptor-like hearing I heard Fang say firmly, "If you get tired wake _me _up." I heard him turn and head for the door.

"You really care about her don't you?" Annabel said knowingly. My breath caught in my throat as I heard his steps stop abruptly.

After what felt like an eternity he whispered "Yes." almost mutely. What the hell does he mean 'yes'? Like a sister? Like a friend? More? This just shot me into a-whole-nother level of confusion.

"She's lucky she has you." Annabel said sweetly. Fangs feet hurried towards the door and I tried to put an impassive expression on my face, but Fang could always see through my masks. He took one look at my face then stared straight ahead as we walked to the house in silence.


	6. Higher

Annabel POV

Fang was easy to handle. You just had to push the right buttons. And the Max button was one that I was going to enjoy pushing.

I plopped back on the stool, finally able to look my mystery man in the face. I could tell that Max tried to wipe the dirt off as best as she could, but most of it was still caked on there pretty bad. So I went to the sink and filled one of moms bowls with warm water and grabbed a washrag from the drawer. I sat them on the table next to the bed. I moved the rag slowly across his face, trying not to wake him.

After his face was clean, I paused to take a good look at him, and I found him better looking than I had before. He had a strong jaw and prominent cheekbones, it made him look strong and powerful but something about him seemed to scream compassion and lightheartedness.

His hair was disheveled and now the color of dirt. I tried to wipe as much of the dirt out as I could, letting a few strawberry blond streaks shine through.

I moved to his arms next, wiping the blood and grime as best as I could. I moved slowly over his twitching muscles to his hands; surprisingly soft but strong. I eventually gave up trying to get the black dirt from around his fingernails and tossed the rag back into the bowl. I sat back and admired my work.

"You look good." I told him softly. "You really scared a lot of people, you know that?"

I starred at his face as I spoke, looking for any sign that he could hear me. "They really care about you, so you better get well fast." I tried to sound forceful but I have to admit that my voice did crack a little. Emotional day after all.

"The Gasman is the worst. He's not talking, and Angel had to force him to eat- and I do mean FORCE- that girl is scary." I smiled slightly, thinking of that little face hiding all of that power.

But my smile faded. "A friend of mine got shot once. It was the scariest few days of my life. We didn't think he would make it, the shot tore right through his stomach, nicked some vital organs. He was younger than you, but I wouldn't say weaker. He survived that, so I know that you can survive this."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes thinking about those terrifying moments when I thought that I would lose him. I shook them away and reached into my pocket. "How about some music?" I asked Iggy, pulling out my ipod. "I have just the song for you."

I searched through my playlists until I found Creed's "Higher"

When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets

Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets

So lets go there, lets go there,  
Come on, lets go there  
Lets ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine

Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets

Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets

And I fell into a light trance; simultaneously listening to Creed, Iggy's breathing, and the noises of the night outside.


	7. It's ALIVE

I listened to the noises outside change from bullfrogs and crickets to birdsongs and the barking of dogs, and I knew that it was going to be light soon. I was yawning as I crossed the room to close the window so that the noise didn't wake Iggy. I tripped over one of the trays of food that I had brought in last night and had to catch myself on a table to keep steady, making a lot of noise in the process.

"Gah!" I whispered to myself, cursing my clumsiness. I made my way to the window, but before I reached the frame I felt strong arms grab me from behind. One shot over my mouth, the other twisted one of my own arms behind my back almost to the point of snapping.

Sure that it was a Whitecoat or some other faceless enemy, I reviewed defensive tactics in my head. I was forming my plan when I heard his voice in my left ear, "Howdy. If you scream I WILL break your neck. Clear?" He paused and I nodded. "Good. Now, where is my flock?" He moved his hand from my mouth and lowered it to my throat, the pressure was enough to cut off airflow altogether.

"Dude, ease up a bit would ya!" I managed to say with a raspy voice. I felt a ripple of recognition move through his body, but he quickly controlled that. He squeezed my neck tighter and said in a fiercer tone, "I asked you a question."

Okay, that was it.

I bent forward, ignoring the pain, and twisted so that my left hand was released and I was facing him. His right hand was outstretched and still grasping my neck. Before he could make a move I grabbed his manhood in my palm and squeezed. I watched his face change from complete shock to pain and embarrassment, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll let go of you, if you let go of me." I said, trying to sound firm.

"Not a chance, Sweetheart." he said trying to suppress a cocky grin.

I squeezed harder on his manhood and said, "I'm nobody's Sweetheart." And I attempted a punch to his left cheek which he blocked easily.

"Just because I cant see, doesn't mean I'm blind." he said, in an annoyed voice.

I smiled. "Understood. And for the sake of our _alliance_, I will release your… um… genitals." I released him, and attempted to speak clearly with his hand still clasped around my neck. "Your flock is up at the house. We helped you guys fight the flyboys. Remember? Annabel Lee?" He released me then and I chuckled at the memory of us reciting my favorite poem. I saw his mouth twitch, trying to hide a smile, but that disappeared as he remembered his wound and looked to his shoulder.

I stepped forward, one hand clutching my bruised neck. I raised the other hand to his wound and stroked the bandage lightly. I looked up at his face, merely inches away from mine.

"You saved my life." I said. And stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I owe you." I whispered in his ear. "And I always repay my debts." We quickly pulled apart as the door came crashing open.

We were surrounded then by many young voices, simultaneously exclaiming their happiness and worry to my blind hero. I found Max's eyes over the hubbub and she mouthed a _Thank You_, trying to suppress the tears in her eyes. I mouthed _Your Welcome _in return and made my way to the door, knowing that this was a family moment.

Fang blocked my way and I readied myself for a hateful remark, but none came. I looked into his stern eyes and he looked back with ice in his. He still didn't trust me. I could see that. Part of me didn't give a flying fadoodle about him liking me, but trust in each other was all us mutant freaks had. And I vowed then to earn that trust. Somehow.

"Make sure they don't over-exhort him." I said, motioning to the horde behind us. "He still needs his rest. Call us when your ready for Mom to check on him."

He nodded and stepped aside as I pushed through the door into the cool morning air, feeling Iggy's sightless eyes on my back.


End file.
